Puingpuing Las Noches
by Nokia 5233
Summary: Mereka membawa kehidupan di Hueco Mundo yang kosong tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka menghidupkan dunia yang mati ini/ Bad Summary! Buat Bleach Vivaration "Hysteria Preamble"


Kegelapan yang tiada akhirnya.

Pasir putih yang tiada ujungnya.

Cahaya bulan yang tiada redupnya.

Hueco Mundo sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetapi… mengapa ada perasaan yang berbeda pada tempat itu?

Swoosh~

Angin berbisik di keheningan malam. Ah… Ia membawa nada kesedihan bersamanya. Kemanakah angin menuju? Angin terus menari, menelusuri padang pasir putih, memecahkan kesunyian malam dengan nada kesedihan yang ia alunkan. Ia terus menari dan menari sampai akhirnya tiba ditujuan.

Las Noches.

Istana yang dulunya megah, kokoh dan bersih dari noda, sekarang hanyalah puing-puing masa lalu. Oh… ternyata angin Hueco Mundo sedang bersedih karenanya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Berkat para penghuni Las Noches, yaitu para Arrancar, suasana di Hueco Mundo berubah. Diantara aura kekosongan dan kesunyian, tumbuh suasana baru yang bisa membandingi aura keputusasaan Hueco Mundo. Kehidupan. Ya… itulah suasana yang diciptakan oleh para Arrancar walaupun mereka sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Dan kini… suasana tersebut tak akan kembali setelah gugurnya para Arrancar di peperang antar Shinigami dan Hollow. Dan kini… Hueco Mundo hanya bisa mengenang mereka semua.

Swoosh~

Angin menelusuri lorong-lorong Las Noches. Ia menari melewati kamar para Espada, mengingatkan rutinitas mereka setiap pagi.

**Diez.**

_"Guk! Guk!"_

_"Berisik! Sana! Pergi! Mengganggu orang tidur saja!"_

**Noveno.**

_"Kita pakai yang ini saja."_

_"Jangan, yang ini saja. Itu nanti pecah."_

_"Hei! Emangnya kamu siapa?"_

_"Ngajak berantem kamu, hah?"_

**Octava.**

_"Akhirnya sampleku sudah jadi! Tinggal dites."_

_"!"_

**Septima.**

_"HAIL AIZEN-SAMA! LIVE LONG AIZEN-SAMA! AIZEN-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"_

**Sexta.**

_"Dasar muka batu! Bikin kesal aja tiap hari! Setiap kali saya lihat tuch muka, pinginnya ditinju sama gue baru nanti gue injek-injek sampe gak kelihatan lagi tuch muka! Menurut lo gimana?"_

_"Miau_~"

**Quinta.**

_"Tesla! Kamu simpan dimana sepatu boot gue?"_

_"Ini, Nnoitra-sama."_

_"Tesla! Eye-patch gue dimana?"_

_"Ada di atas lampu meja, Nnoitra-sama."_

_"TESLA!"_

**Cuatro.**

_"Hmm? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku merinding? Sebaiknya, aku segera cepat ke ruang pertemuan sebelum Grimmjow. Sampah itu bisa menantangku untuk tawuran kalau sampai aku berpapasan dengannya. Menggangu saja."_

Balik ke** Sexta.**

_"HATCHIUH~! Hah! Buset! Ada orang yang ngomongin gue nich."_

_"Miau~"_

**Tercera.**

_"Hallibel-sama, ini seragamnya udah saya setrika"_

_"Hallibel-sama, ini pedangnya udah saya asah"_

_"Hallibel-sama, hari ini ada meeting"_

_"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, nona-nona."_

**Segundo.**

_"Yang Mulia Barragan-sama, sekarang ada pertemuan Espada"_

_"Saya akan segera kesana"_

_"Baik, Yang Mulia"_

**Primera.**

_"STARRK! Bangun, bodoh!"_

_"Hmm~ Lima menit lagi~"_

_"Sejam yang lalu juga kamu bilang gitu, dasar pemalas! BANGUN!"_

_"OUCH! Gak usah pakai nendang segala!"_

_"Hmm! Tuch akibatnya kalau lu gak bangun-bangun!"_

Hari yang penuh dengan kehidupan… tetapi… tanpa mereka sadari… itu akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka…

* * *

><p>Satu per satu, Shinigami datang menyerang.<p>

Satu per satu, Arrancar berjatuhan.

Detik demi detik, Espada dikalahkan.

**10...**

_"Aink… aink…"_

_"Kenapa… kamu terus… ikutin… aku…?"_

**9...**

_"AAAAAHHHH! Kenapa, Aizen-sama? Kamu janji saya tidak akan merasakan kesakitan lagi!"_

_"Si-Sialan!"_

**8...**

_"Kenapa ini? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai pedang itu menancap jantungku? Aku… Aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

**7...**

_"HAIL AIZEN-SAMA! LONG LIVE AIZEN-SAMA!"_

**6...**

_"Saya… Saya adalah Raja…"_

**5...**

_"Ne…liel…"_

**4...**

_"Ah… Begitu ya… Di tanganku… ada hati…"_

**3...**

_"Kenapa… Aizen… sama?..."_

**2...**

_"AIZEN! Kalau saya mati, kamu harus mati bersamaku!"_

**1...**

_"Maafkan aku… Aizen-sama… saya… tidak bisa… membalas… kebaikanmu…"_

**0**

* * *

><p>Kegelapan yang tiada akhirnya.<p>

Pasir putih yang tiada ujungnya.

Cahaya bulan yang tiada redupnya.

Walau para Espada sudah tiada, Hueco Mundo akan selalu mengenang mereka semua.

Selamanya.

**Thank you, Espada. For bringing hope to our empty life. Wish we can meet again.**

**Your friend,**

**Hueco Mundo**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**MAAF TELAT! Writer's block~ TT^TT**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita pake bahasa Indonesia. Biasanya Inggris *shoot***

**Ini untuk lomba Bleach Vivaration dengan tema Hysteria… Premble? Kalau gak salah?**

**Semoga para pembaca menyukai cerita ini.**

**Thank you for coming by and read my story.**


End file.
